


Wishes

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-12
Updated: 2007-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade doesn't let himself feel wishes or regrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

He's a practical man, and he's learned well that wishes are akin to regret. Regrets have no place in his life. He lives by the sword, by the gun, and he is the best at what he does.

He can't wish he had been faster for his son's sake.

He can't wish she had hesitated more on the trigger.

He certainly can't wish she was there in his arms, any more than he can wish his elder son had never emulated him.

None of those things are practical.

What is practical, is drawing bead on the last man to double cross Addie on a contract.

It's the way he shows the wishes and regrets he cannot let himself feel.


End file.
